Not High School Any More
by eccedentesiasticshadow
Summary: Final drabble. T for beginning of smut scene that really sucks because smut is hard. Start with fluff. End with smut. That is the LS way. Pikotane, short and shitty, the natural way to do it. Kuro forgets his lunch at home and Piko makes him one. Except it's the hearts all over, sickeningly sweet high school girl type of lunch. Kuro is embarrassed. Oh no.


Kuro leaned forward at his desk, sketching with the tablet pen, switching brushes and colours often. He kept an eye on the time – lunch break was within the next few minutes. He sketched in a couple of basic eyes – the game designers wanted conceptual art for the one character or another.

The digital clock on his desktop clicked to 11:30 – time for lunch. Kuro finished the part he was on and saved his work; getting up to go get some food. Only to realize he'd forgotten his lunch at home. He swore, going over and looking for his phone to call Piko and see if he could drop it off.

Piko answered within a few seconds of being called. "Hey, Kuro." The sweet, mature voice of his permanent roommate echoed through the phone.

"Mm, hey, where are you?" Kuro asked.

"On my way to your work, actually. Having noticed you'd forgotten your lunch, I'm bringing one for you – cooked it about half an hour ago."

Kuro sighed in relief. He hated going hungry, but it was cheaper than the cafeteria food. "Hey, thanks, Pii," he replied, using the nickname he had come up with for his friend.

Piko arrived with food shortly, having bundled it up for him. Kuro placed a chaste kiss on his forehead when they met up, smiling. The younger man didn't stay long, having his own work to go to.

Kuro went to the cafeteria to go eat.

He opened the package of food carefully, and then opened the container. He instantly regretted it.

Of course, he always loved Piko's cooking, but this was just embarrassing. Piko had made what had to be the sappiest, most sickeningly sweet, lover's-meal that the white-haired man could have come up with. There was a rice pilaf in the shape of a heart, deformed looking heart-shaped beans, and even heart-shaped candies and a doily that had written on it in a black marker: "I love you, sweetie-pie!"

It was the type of meal a high school girl would give her boyfriend just to embarrass him. It had happened to Kuro at least twice, and both times he had found excuses to dump her. This was different. This was a type of joke deeply ingrained into Piko's personality – and Kuro wasn't in high school any more; he would shut up and eat it anyway, and would appreciate that Piko had bothered to cook for him.

He picked up the chopsticks and began to eat, ignoring the judgmental looks from his coworkers. One of the code monkeys, Miza, came up and sat down with him. She chuckled slightly at the food.

"So. Mister Concept Artist. Seems like you've got yourself a cute little girl. Or an evil bitch, that happens." She smirked, having her own lunch with her.

"Nah, Miss Code Monkey, it's just the Permanent Roommate being himself," Kuro replied, taking it in stride. "It won't be the first time he'll do this to me, but I will appreciate him cooking for me. No matter what sickly sweet messages he leaves."

Miza shrugged. "Suit yourself. How's the concept art coming along, hmm?"

Kuro drove home in entertained silence, knowing full well Piko was not getting out of it without a scratch. He parked his sexy 2012 Dodge Challenger in the driveway of the apartment and climbed up to the fifth floor, where he and Piko lived.

"Pii! I'm home!" he called, a smirk playing on plump lips. Piko popped up from their bedroom.

"Hey, Kuro!" the white haired man called, smiling. "How'd you like your lunch?"

Kuro grinned and put down his stuff; moving quickly enough to jump tackle his permanent roommate onto their bed. Piko made an _oomph_ noise as the ravenet jumped on him.

Kuro grinned and forced a kiss onto Piko's lips, a hand sliding and holding Piko's wrists together above his head. They kissed for a while, Piko occasionally whimpering.

The ravenet leaned down and nipped at his now-lover's jawline, tracing kisses down his neck. The white haired man moaned, almost instantly shutting himself up, blushing.

Kuro played and teased him for a while; enjoying getting revenge for the messages in his lunch. He left six, seven love bites; eventually removing Piko's shirt and pants, determined. Piko let him, going along every step of the way.

The ravenet had every intent on making his permanent roommate scream with pleasure that night – and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
